Beautiful Love
by marspotterfan33343
Summary: This is from a RP I was doing it is of made up characters but I think it is sweet.


"How is it your fault?" Simon asked, wrapping his arms around Anna. She hugged him tightly and sobbed, "I gave the children Hemophilia!" she cried. "How did that happen?" Simon asked. "It runs in my blood!" she whispered and held him tighter. Simon held her closer and rubbed her head. "Anna please stop crying, its not your fault, you can't help that" Simon said. "But it is!" she screamed her knees giving out and she fellto the floor in hysterics. Simon picked her up and carried her over to the couch. "Anna listen, it isn't your fault. Your blood came from your parents and it traced to you, so you got it from your parents, there's nothing you can do about that, but its going to be okay" Simon said, holding her. She clung tight to him she didnt know what she would ever do with out him she loved him so much. Simon rubbed her head as she cried on his shoulder. He sat her up, then looked at her. "Its going to be okay, alright?" Simon said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Simon loved Anna, probably more than most of his friends. He wiped her tears once more and kissed her forehead. "Its going to be alright" he said.

"im scared" she whispered stil clinging tight to him and looked up at him. "You don't have to be I'm here" Simon said, laying his chin gently on the top of her head. "but harry left me!" she sobbed, and the kids are dieing! "I'm sorry to hear about Harry. If he left you over something like this, he didn't deserve you, and if you want me to I'll help you find a cure for the kids" Simon explained. "there is no cure for it!: she cried, "now you just sound like jr!" she sobbed harder and clung to him tighter. "Anna I'm sorry I'm just trying to help. I just want to help okay" Simon said holding her closer. SHe looked at him, "im sorry im so sorry!" she cried and stroked his hair i didnt mean to snap at you!"

"Its okay, its okay. I'm not mad" Simon said as he ran his fingers through her hair. She held close to him "i love you so much dont ever let me go!" she whispered. "I love you too Anna, and I won't I promise" Simon sighed, holding her tight, as he gently touched her face with his free hand. She looked up at him and blushed. Simon looked down at her and smiled, as he held Anna in his arms. She acted on impulse alone and kissed him. Simon was a little shocked, but he kissed her back passionately. She didn't break and kissed back just as passionately. Simon continued to kiss her as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to stop, the kiss was so powerful, it was like nothing he had ever felt.

She ran her hands down his chest never wanting this to end wanting to stay with him like this forever. Simon continued to kiss her as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to stop, the kiss was so powerful, it was like nothing he had ever felt. She ran her hands down his chest never wanting this to end wanting to stay with him like this forever. Simon smiled into the kiss, then deepened it, as he laid Anna down on the couch. He continued to kiss her as he leaned over on top of her. She slipped her hands beneath his shirt feeling the skin beneath and still kissed him. Simon did the same and began to kiss Anna's neck. She moaned pulling off his shirt savoring the feel of his skin against her hands.

"Wait Anna wait" Simon said, sitting up. "We don't have to do this" Simon said. She looked up at him, "I want this more than anything" she whispered, "i always have...." Simon began kissing her passionately once more, and began taking off their clothes. Simon began making love Anna, as he held her gently in his arms. She watched him and kissed back just as passionately as before and slipped off the last of her clothes as she did. Simon continued to make love to her as he kissed her neck and held her in his arms. He had to admit that he loved Anna, maybe even was falling in love with her. Anna was falling in love with him too and kept making love to him as well and pressed her body against him.

"Anna I....I think....I think I love you" Simon said. "I love you too" she whispered and kissed him with more passion than she had ever kissed anyone else. Simon returned the kiss just the same. After awhile, Simon and Anna laid on the couch, Simon holding her in his arms. SHe smiled out of breath already faceing him "that was amazing!" she whispered. Simon smiled "you're so beautiful" he said and kissed her forehead. SHe blushed covered in sweat from all the love making and whispered "your handsome" and kissed him falling asleep in his arms. Simon looked at her and smiled. For the first time in a long time he was happy again, and he hoped it stayed that way. He had fallen for Anna, and would do anything for her

SHe awoke the next morning still in his arms and tightly pressed to his body and looked at him lovingly and smiled reaching out her hand and stroked his hair, She had fallen hard and hoped to god he wouldn't break her heart. Simon awoke from her touch. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey" he said, then kissed her. SHe kissed back and smiled "hey!" she said and stood slowly going to get in the shower. Simon smiled at the thought of her, then sat up. She pulled him to the shower with her.

Simon climbed into the shower behind her. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. SHe pulled him tight to her letting the water rain down on them. Simon leaned down, moved a strand of hair out of her face, then leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back pressing thier bodies together as water still poured down. Simon continued to kiss her. He picked her up and leaned her against the wall of the shower as the water poured on them, and kissed her. She moaned feeling herself press against the wall and smiled, "i love you so much!" she whispered stroking his soaking wet hair. Simon smiled into the kiss, then broke away. "So where does this leave us?" Simon asked.

She moaned feeling herself press against the wall and smiled, "i love you so much!" she whispered stroking his soaking wet hair. "I mean is this just for the moment, or is there going to be an us?" Simon asked. "what do you mean babe?" she asked still stroking his hair. "I mean is this just for the moment, or is there going to be an us?" Simon asked. "i love you too much to make this momentary i want you forever!" she whispered looking at him, "I love you!" Simon smiled, then continued to kiss her. "I love you too" he said.

"Promise me you wont leave me" she whispered in between kisses. "I promise" Simon said, and began making love to Anna in the shower. She moaned as he did kissing him and they kept making love till the shower ran cold and still did till the bathroom was steamy. 


End file.
